


wow (curious of you)

by knmeow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, College AU, Dancer Oikawa Tooru, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, First Meetings, Gay, House Party, M/M, Parties, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knmeow/pseuds/knmeow
Summary: Groaning in annoyance, Hajime begrudgingly walks towards Issei's kitchen to pour himself some booze and drink the night away. Only to see another man struggling to open up a bottle of beer. His brown hair is falling off from the crouching his doing, hiding his eyes a bit. He grunts quietly as he continues to struggle with opening the goddamn bottle.Hajime laughs at that, but little does he know, that this little encounter is worth something more.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	wow (curious of you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! here's an iwaoi one-shot hehe 👉🏻👈🏻 i hope you enjoy this!! 
> 
> title from the song "wow" by stray kids !!

The air is stagnant and uncomfortable, it's stuffy and smells strongly like weed and alcohol. The dance floor is cramped and crowded, sweaty bodies pressing against each other. The place is dark but, the bright neon lights hurts his eyes to the point he has to settle at a dark corner.

Hajime isn't that fond of parties, especially like these. He didn't like the way the air smells like weed or how bitter the alcohol tastes. He doesn't like how the music is so loud and the neon lights are so bright or the fact that the whole atmosphere makes him uncomfortable. But, he had no other choice than to be here when his best friend is the one who's hosting this party.

But, of course, it was inevitable that Hajime would be left all alone for the rest of the night in a corner of Issei's house. It was most likely to happen especially when his best friend was too busy entertaining a certain someone with his lips as the latter hungrily kisses his boyfriend. _Ugh_ , he scoffs.

Hajime knows that he's staring at the couple, he knows that his boring holes unto the back of Issei's head --he knows that he's giving the pair a glare. So when Takahiro (his dearest friend's special someone) notices the stare (or glare as how it looked like to the other) he pulls away from his boyfriend's touch and mutters a small sorry towards Hajime.

He drags Issei towards somewhere else. Most probably the latter's room for privacy --either way, he doesn't care. He just wants someone to talk to him or something.

Standing on that very same corner, the black-haired male continues to sip on his red cup and glares at the couples making out, flirting, dancing --basically, he glares at people who's completely minding their own business. Taking another sip of his cup as he absentmindedly scrolls down through Twitter. Liking some posts here and there, he takes another sip only to realize that he was running out of alcohol.

Groaning in annoyance, he begrudgingly walks towards Issei's kitchen to pour himself some booze and drink the night away. Only to see a boy struggling to open up a bottle of beer. His brown hair is falling off from the crouching his doing, hiding his eyes a bit. He grunts quietly as he continues to struggle with opening the goddamn bottle.

His hand is tightly wrapped around the body of a beer bottle as his other hand is trying to pull the bottle cap off with a (weak) silver spoon. His hair gets in his eyes as he huffs and puffs and continues to struggle with the bottle. And the longer Hajime stares at the unknown (and pretty) boy just makes him frustrated each second pass.

And as a good person he is, ( _he just wants to help because he thinks the guy is cute_ , a voice says suspiciously sounding like Issei's) he walks over slowly towards the other man. And when he gets close enough to him he could see the little dots on the other boy's face. And Hajime freaks out a little because, holy heck, are those freckles? (They could be fake but, you know... It is what it is.)

The kitchen remains silent for a few moments --save for the music blasting from the dance floor and the occasional grunts of frustration that came from the pretty boy. If someone were to walk in them they would have thought that Hajime was a total creep. Basically, just staring at the seemingly taller boy while the said male was struggling. So, he thought, "Better safe than sorry."

He counts a quick yet slow _1-2-3_ in his head as he slowly looks down as he fixes his hair and clothes and finally looks at the (still struggling) boy that hadn't seemed to notice his presence yet. Probably too busy with his little (not really) problem.

Clearing his throat to hopefully gain the other boy's attention, Hajime sees the taller boy startle and mutter a silent curse to himself as he almost drops the beer bottle. "Oh shit, fuck me in the ass." The pretty boy mutters under his breath as he drops the spoon on the kitchen ground, releasing a metal ringing sound. It took all Hajime's will to not laugh at that moment.

The metal-ringing sound attracts some people from the dance floor --only for them to turn back around, seeing that the scene they saw was nothing new and not worth of their precious time. And Hajime is more than glad that people couldn't care less.

Anyway, back to him and the pretty boy. The latter's eyes widens at the sight of Hajime smiling at him rather awkwardly as the said boy also awkwardly waves at him. Seemingly coming back to his senses, the other (still unknown) boy waves back at the raven-haired with the same awkwardness.

Hajime clears his throat for the second time before looking at the pretty boy straight into his eyes. "Uh, do you... do you need some help with that?" He gestures at the beer bottle as the other boy follows his hand. And Hajime doesn't really know why he's getting shy or why he's stuttering. The pretty boy opens his mouth seemingly about to say something before he closes it.

After a moment of awkward silence, the brunette smiles gently, warmly and wow, Hajime's never been this gay before. (he is obviously exaggerating.) He feels his breath hitch against his throat as the pretty boy speaks. His voice velvety, soothing and warm --seemingly suiting his angelic face at all.

"--hello? Are you listening?" Hajime startles as the other boy pulls him out of his little trance. "Uh, sorry, what were you saying?" The shorter male asks as he nervously wipes his --beginning to sweat-- palms unto his ripped jeans. "As I said, my name's Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru." The pretty boy, Oikawa, rolls his eyes at the raven-haired boy.

"Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi Hajime's the name." And the said boy swears he saw a sparkle in the boy's eyes before the latter grins with his pearly white teeth and sparkling eyes. "I know," Oikawa says as he leans his back against the kitchen table. The shorter male quirks his eyebrow at the other boy's reply.

"You know me?" Hajime asks him, slightly amused that this pretty boy knows him. "Hmm, yeah. Well, how could I not? When you're quite famous for being a so-called 'notorious bad boy' in our university." And the older male's reaction to Oikawa's words was priceless.

"What? I, I-i am not of that thing you just accused me of! I swear--" And Oikawa bursts out laughing as he waves a hand in front of him, he continues to laugh as Hajime only looks at him with confused eyes. "I'm just joking with you!" He says, still laughing. And Hajime doesn't know if he should be relieved or angry.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny, Oikawa." The raven haired boy says in a monotone voice, each words lacing with pure sarcasm and a hint of amusement. "Sorry, well, I actually do know you though. You're Mattsun's best friend, right Iwa-chan?" He says in a slight teasing voice, irking Hajime. His hand twitches involuntarily.

"Uh, just call me Iwaizumi please." He responds. "But, Iwaizumi is too long, isn't it? It's also a bit hard to say. I think 'Iwa-chan' is a nice alternative, no?" Oikawa says, blinking innocently. Hajime momentarily pauses to clear his throat as well as collecting his thoughts because, god, his sanity is slowly fading away.

"Okay, fine um... You must be a friend of Issei?" The shorter male asks with a small smile. The bottle of beer and the spoon completely being forgotten, as well as Hajime's need of beer. The other hums in response, gaze hovering over the older's figure, eyes looking up and down; taking all in the sight in front of him. "I'm actually Maki's best friend."

Hajime knows that Oikawa is definitely checking him out, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. He smirks at the thought of this beauty checking him out shamelessly like this. Amused and confidence through the roof, he walks closer to the boy, hands in his pocket of his overly-ripped jeans making his muscles in his arms flex; perfectly showing it off with his tank top. He stops just a few inches away from him, Oikawa's height completely toppling over Hajime's but, because of his wide stature the taller man just seems smaller than him.

Hajime sees Oikawa licks his lips, the black-haired male follows the movement, eyes flicker between his eyes and lips before he is looking up at his eyes, meeting his intense gaze. Hajime whispers, sensually. Voice so low and deep, sounding so cocky and confident. "Like what you're seeing?" He expects the other to flush red, stutter and shy away. But, oh boy, was he so wrong.

Instead of shying away, Oikawa walks closer that their breathes mingle in between. He points a finger at him, pushing the finger to his chest, small movement and slow as if it was just a poke. He smirks up at him, eyes glinting in mischief. He nods slowly, smirk never leaving his lips.

"Wanna dance, Iwa-chan?" Hajime suddenly thinks that the nickname 'Iwa-chan' might be okay after all. Despite asking a question, Oikawa doesn't let the older answer and drags him towards the dance floor. And as if fate was playing tricks with Hajime's mind, a slow and sensual song starts playing.

Hajime sees something glow in the pretty boy's eyes before the said boy begins to move slowly. He moves his body to the rhythm, sensual and so fucking hot. Oikawa's eyes never leaves his, eyes dropping a bit as his body rolls to the beat, not failing to make Hajime flustered.

From the way he moves, anyone can tell that this man could be a dancer. With the way he looked so natural on the dance floor, body moving so gracefully and oh so sexily. Hajime resists the urge to just pull the other man closer and just do... something.

Oikawa stops dancing and just looks at Hajime with a dazed look then, he smirks. "I brought you here to dance, Iwa-chan, not to ogle at me." He says as he steps closer to him, their height difference obviously showing and Hajime resists the urge to walk away because of self-consciousness.

"I don't really dance," He takes a moment to pause. "I don't actually know how to dance." He replies, cheeks red from the embarrassment of being caught staring. "You just move your body to the beat of the song, let me show you, Iwa-chan." Oikawa pulls the raven haired's hand softly, pulling their flushed bodies closer.

He begins dancing, slow and so, so, so _sensual_ and Hajime resists the urge to just grind against him because, first of all, that would be weird and second, what the fuck? "Come on, Iwa-chan. Just move, listen to the beat, follow the rhythm. Dancing should be enjoyed by everyone." Hajime hesitates, he was never this self-conscious, he wasn't ashamed of his body, in fact, he is proud of it, then, why the hell is he acting like a fucking sixteen year old?

_Fuck it_ , he swears in his head as he begins to move slowly, carefully, conscious of his actions. Hajime grins at this as he continues to dance with hooded eyes. The air in the dance floor is stuffy and smelled like someone would describe as sex and alcohol but, nothing could be a better mood than this.

The song finishes as another sexier, slower song comes on and as if magic, Oikawa starts moving to the beat. He cards his fingers through his hair as he bends backward slowly, hips bucking up sensually. And suddenly, Hajime forgets how to breathe. As if oxygen is stuck in his throat, he stops dancing and just shamelessly stares at the dancing boy.

Other people begin to also stop in their tracks as they start to look at the show in the dance floor. Seeing the people look at Oikawa with clear lust in their eyes makes Hajime want to pull the dancing boy away from the dance floor. A part of him wants to keep all for himself, just basking the show on his own while the other half just wants to protect him.

Oikawa smirks at the crowd he had created as he begins to dance even harder. Moves not sloppy anymore, powerful and counted. He spreads his legs slightly, the muscle there flexing against the tight leather jeans. He rolls his body, fast then slow, big movements and small, his eyes never leaving Hajime's.

Hajime clenches his fists in an attempt to calm his hormones down, he doesn't want to deal a boner in one of Issei's bathroom right now. But, Oikawa seemed to have other ideas, seeing the other's flustered state, he bucks his hips and then rolling his body, grinding upwards ever so slightly. After a few seconds, the song ends and he stops dancing. Panting, sweat rolling down his forehead, he walks closer towards Hajime. He smirks up at him, eyes glinting with cockiness and mischief. He leans down towards the other's ears, whispering sensually.

"Did you like it, Iwa-chan?" Hajime shudders, Oikawa's voice so attractive and so fucking sexy. "I'd like it better if I was the only seeing the show you pulled off, Oikawa." Hajime growls lowly into the his ear. "You're lucky I have great self-control or your probably panting for a different reason right now." Oikawa giggles, lips pulled into a lazy grin.

"Hey, Iwa-chan? I wanna makeout, let's makeout, okay?" He says, grabbing the aforementioned man's hand. "H-hey! Hold on for a minute!" Oikawa ignores the other's words and continues drags him towards the second floor of the house, and leads him towards the empty guest room. "Hey, wait. Is it okay to just barge in here?" Hajime asks as they enter the unoccupied room. Oikawa hums in response, he sits on the bed, crossing his legs.

"Oh, don't worry. We're just borrowing this room for awhile." He says with a giggle as he pulls Hajime towards him. "Now, it's time to kiss." Hajime panics, "Wait, we still don't know each other that much."

An awkward silence fills the room. Oikawa is staring at him with an indescribable expression. Hajime panics even more before Oikawa breaks out into laughter. "Oh, my god-" He's hollering, "You're so cute, Iwa-chan-" He's clutching his stomach from laughing too much. "Are you a virgin or what?" He laughs even more.

Hajime is frozen in his place. He's just staring at the pretty boy in front of him, just making fun of him. He debates whether he should get angry or what. "I'm not a virgin, Shittykawa." Hajime decides repond, huffing as he sits down on the bed beside him. His statement seems to make Oikawa stop laughing. He turns to him with a pout on his lips. "Hey! I'm not shitty!" Oikawa replies, a silly pout on his face. Hajime laughs, "You look so silly right now," The other man scoffs and crosses his arms.

"I'm not in the mood to makeout anymore, let's talk instead!" Oikawa says as he lays down on the bed. He pats the spot next to him, gesturing for Hajime to do the same. Hajime ponders for a bit before doing the same. "So, what are we gonna talk about?" The black-haired man asks, facing the ceiling.

"Hm, aren't you the one wanting to know more about me, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa teases, nudging the man beside him in an attempt to irk him. And to Oikawa's delight, it worked. Hajime nudges him back harder, grumbling in embarrassment.

He clears his throat, an attempt to calm himself down. "Well, to start off, what's your major?" Hajime asks, voice quiet. The room is quiet other than the two of them, the noise from downstairs is muffled. "I major in social sciences but, I dance too. Well, it's more like a hobby more than anything." Oikawa says, chuckling to himself.

Hajime hums, "That's nice, having a hobby." He responds, Oikawa turns to his side, facing him. "How about you, Iwa-chan? What's your major?" Hajime also turns to his side, facing him. "I'm majoring in sports science. I'm aiming to be an athlete trainer." He answers. Oikawa hums, seemingly impressed.

"No wonder you have amazing arms, you work out often?" He asks, lips forming into a smirk as he examines Hajime's arms. "Yeah, me and Issei often go to the gym. I used to play volleyball during highschool too." He says, Oikawa's eyes sparkle. "Woah, I used to play volleyball too! I was a setter, how about you?" He asks, excitement evident in his tone and eyes. Oikawa sits up, Hajime following suit.

"Really? That's amazing, I was a wingspiker." Hajime answers his question, grinning. "Ooh, I bet you were the ace or something?" Oikawa says excitedly. "Ah, yeah, you're right." Hajime answers sheepishly, a little blush tinting his cheeks. "Woah, that's cool! I should set for you!" Oikawa suggests, leaning towards Hajime, invading his personal space.

"Sure, if you want." Hajime says, smiling at him. Oikawa celebrates, giggling to himself. The rest of the night unravels just like that. Just the two of them laughing and talking to themselves.

As each minutes pass, the distance between them lessens. And somehow along the way, Hajime finds himself dozing off.

And when he wakes up, he's alone in the room. The sun is up and there was no longer any music playing. Confused, he checks his pockets. His phone and wallet still there, safe and sound. He waits for a few minutes and just sits still there. Then, he remembers. Oikawa.

He quickly stands up, ready to search for him when he notices a piece of paper on the table next to the bed. Hajime picks it up quickly.

The note reads:

_Iwa-chan! Hi! I know you're probably confused when you wake up but, don't worry, i'm real and it wasn't a dream!! I had to leave early because I forgot I had an exam today! :( sucks to be me, right? but, i hope we could meet up somewhere else where we're 100% sober and probably somewhere less crowded (just a suggestion)_

_Here's my number, i'll be waiting for your text, okay?? XX-XXX-XXX_

_p.s: i would very much like to makeout with you next time ;)_

_\- oikawa tooru !!_

Hajime chuckles, and he sighs. He folds the note and slips it into his pocket. Now that was a night, he would remember.

**Author's Note:**

> yay!! you made it until the end!! i hope you liked it!!! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <333 thank you for reading!! enjoy the rest of your day/night!!


End file.
